Conventional construction techniques entail reading and interpreting blueprints at the jobsite, then translating and transcribing specifications from the blueprints into instructions for constructing a building. The translation/transcription process typically involves a surfeit of measuring and marking construction materials and structures. The marks are typically made with pencils or other marking utensils, and by “snapping lines,” i.e. using chalk lines, familiar to one of ordinary skill in the art, to make substantially straight lines. Construction personnel use the marks and lines to show the locations, where construction materials are cut, affixed, or assembled, to construct a building according to the specifications in the blueprints.
The translation/transcription process involves repeatedly inspecting blueprints, interpreting the information contained therein, and marking materials and structures as described above. This procedure is time consuming and error prone. Moreover, blueprints sometimes contain errors that are not identified until a building component has been assembled or installed according to the erroneous blueprint specifications. Serious flaws that are costly or practically impossible to correct are not uncommon. The result is decreased construction quality and increased cost, In addition, the conventional marking procedure is subject to unpredictable accuracy that can vary depending on the abilities and judgment of the tradesmen making the marks. The aforementioned problems with erroneous blueprints and translation/transcription mistakes and inaccuracy are frequently exacerbated by pressure to complete building construction under time constraints.
Building construction, particularly residential construction, usually involves building numerous internal and external walls. Many walls are constructed primarily with 2 by 4 or 2 by 6 boards. With typical conventional construction, the substantially exact locations of primary wall components are marked on a top plate and bottom plate (collectively referred to as wall plates) of a nascent wall. Wall plates are usually 2 by 4 or 2 by 6 boards.
To facilitate marking the wall plates, one each of the top plate and the bottom plate are typically laid on edge, oriented parallel and side by side, with two of their width sides touching. Subsequently, the locations of primary wall components, derived substantially extemporaneously from blue prints, are marked on one set of edges of the paired wall plates, with a pencil or other marking utensil. A tape measure or other measuring device is typically used to determine the locations of the marks. The wall plates are then separated and the building wall is assembled with the primary wall components being nailed or otherwise fastened to the wall plates at the locations marked on the wall plates. The measuring and marking of wall plates described above is laborious, time consuming, and prone to translation/transcription and accuracy errors as described above.
Subsequent installation of assembled walls, as well as other construction components, is typically performed using additional marks and lines made on the floor of a nascent building. Generating those marks and lines is also subject to translation/transcription and accuracy errors as described above.
Prior to completion of the exterior walls and roof of a building, the nascent building is vulnerable to water damage resulting from wet weather. Building floors are particularly vulnerable to damage caused by water that seeps between, or soaks into, sheets of plywood. The plywood itself can be damaged or water can infiltrate and damage adhesive used to fasten the plywood to floor trusses. Finished floors that squeak when walked on are one common result of such water damage.
Nascent buildings are also vulnerable to contamination by construction debris. Dust from drywall installation, sawdust, and residue from fiberglass insulation are particularly problematic because they can be difficult to remove effectively. Construction cleanup frequently focuses on gross construction debris, and considerable amounts of fine residue can persist after finishing. Wall spaces, ducts, attic spaces, sub-floors, and other inconspicuous building spaces therefore often contain significant contamination that can invade the habitable space of the completed building. Contaminants can thus act as irritants and allergens for building inhabitants.